


In Your Eyes

by kittyfurnandez



Series: Distraction Prompts- One Shots [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Fluffy, Love Letters, deckerstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyfurnandez/pseuds/kittyfurnandez
Summary: Prompted with "In Your Eyes" from @dunhamsdecker on TwitterThis could have gone A LOT of ways! Set in season 5, episode 3 when Chloe asks for space. He said he would do anything to help her through the miracle news, so he wrote a letter! Hope you enjoy this short piece with the fluffy side of the devil.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Distraction Prompts- One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999456
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	In Your Eyes

Chloe asked for space. Despite his hurt and lack of understanding, he abided by what she asked of him. It was the least he could do after he abandoned her to protect her. No, actually, the least he could do was apologize for leaving her at all. Apologies and words and human emotion were foreign to him, but he had to try for his Detective.

With his mind made up, he decided to write down his thoughts to Chloe. Lucifer abandoned the armchair near the balcony doors to sit at his desk, moving case files out of the way so he could get to work. The idea had mulled around his thoughts for weeks, months, even millennia while he sat on his throne in Hell wishing to get back to her. Surely, he could put his thoughts onto paper for her?

_ Dear Chloe, _

_ In your eyes, you see an angel. In mine, I see a misfit being, one never worthy of the love you say I deserve. _

__

_ In your eyes, you see through to my soul to which you claim is kind and protecting. I see a devil of a man with a history of mistakes and questionable morals. _

__

_ In your eyes, you see your trusted partner. I see your partner who has done nothing but put you in danger. _

__

_ In your eyes, you see a man worthy of love. I see a devil barely worthy of a name. _

_ In your eyes, you see the angel who left to protect you. I see the irresponsible king who abandoned his kingdom. _

__

_ In your eyes, you see good, and most days, I simply see evil.  _

__

_ But despite all of my doubts, I know that I have changed to become a better man, partner and friend for you. Because of you, I choose to look into your eyes and see me the way you do. I choose to be all of the things you think I am, and despite my greatest efforts, I will never be worthy of your goodness. You truly are a miracle, one that has even the Devil convinced he can be worthy of love. To that, I owe you everything you give me and more. I’ll never stop trying to be the angel you see. _

_ With all my love and apologies, _

_ Lucifer _

Chloe deserves this. She deserves more. But he knows that this is all she  _ needs. _ Lucifer hadn’t noticed the tears that threatened his lower lids until one escaped onto the paper, just missing the freshly laid ink. These were not tears of betrayal; no, he hadn’t had those since her bout with Kinley. These were tears of joy, tears that now felt familiar. Tears that had fallen the night she first told him she loved him. The night he had to abandon her to protect her. They weren’t like the tears he let fall while isolated in his kingdom, tears that burned across his scarred, raw cheeks with despair swelling in his heart as time went by. These were tears that first fell when he realized despite his own self-worth, she saw him as worthy, and she recognized him as good. 

These tears always stunned him because the grip around his heart tightened when they fell. They were the reminder that what he saw himself as and what Chloe saw were through two completely different lenses, yet the same being on the other side. He realized that when he saw the bad, that’s what he  _ chose _ to see, whereas she chose to see the good and light. Laughing at this revelation, he folded his letter and placed it into an envelope with “Chloe” written across the front. He chuckled to himself with a small smile as he thought about his miracle that was changing him from the devil he once knew to the angel he could be.  _ Darling, what have you done to the devil? _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!! ❤


End file.
